C-14 rifle
.]] The C-14 ''Impaler'' gauss rifle is a terran standard issue marine weapon of the Confederate and Dominion Marine Corps. It is very common in the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview In use by 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. the C-14 fires hypersonic 8 mm armor-piercing metal "spikes"Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. which can penetrate up to two inches of steel plating.2000-03-17. Backlash. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-12 The Impaler is fully automatic with a fire rate of 30 rounds per secondHickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9., although fully automatic fire is discouraged under most circumstances. A capacitor system is used to fire the weapon in short bursts, conserving ammunition and minimizing power requirements. Due to this, the C-14 rifle has high recoil; CMC armor is designed to suppress this. The armor can also supplement the rifle's power supply. The C-14 has been used as automatic base defense weapon, mounted on a tower.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Ammunition The C-14 is capable of firing a wide variety of ammunition; *Armor piercing: Used against heavily armored targets.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *Depleted uranium: Encompass U-238 shells/spikes. The most popular variant among marines given that they extend the rifle's range up to 25%. *Hollow point spread: Flatten and expand on impact for maximum wounding efficiency. Custom made by Ardo Melnikov.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *Incendiary: Used against structures. *Steel tipped: Used to maim rather than kill an enemy. *Kal .50 Auto: Used during the Second Great War. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. File:ImpalerRounds SC2 DevGame1.jpg|An Impaler round File:U238DUAmmoBox SC2 CineFireFury1.jpg|U-238 DU ammunition box File:Kal50 SC2-WoL CineFireFury1.jpg|Kal .5 Auto casing Variants Many variants of the C-14 exist. While mostly reflecting the changing artwork of the StarCraft universe, there are some key changes in function. The C-14 should not be confused with the AGR-14 rifle. Both are referred to as "assault rifles" but the latter may be a scaled down version of the former.2005-11-28. Assault. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. 1st Variant The first known variant of the C-14 was in use in the Great War. Although bulky, it featured a far more streamlined design than later versions and CMC armor was not required to operate it.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The rifle featured two grips; a smaller one, used by unarmored shooters, requires the user to use both hands to keep the barrel steady. The other, larger grip is used by CMC armored soldiers, who are able to operate it with just one hand, at the expense of accuracy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo (in English). 1998. The rifle has an LED (light-emitting diode) magazine capacity indicator''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998., showing how much ammunition is left in its 500 round magazine. In addition, the rifle can launch fragmentation grenades and can accept a laser designator and RPG (rocket propelled grenade) components. Grapples may also be fired from the muzzle. File:C-14GaussRifle SC1 Art1.jpeg|Great War design. File:C-14AmmoCounter_SC1_CineBWIntro1.jpg|Ammunition counter. 2nd Variant The currentMarine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-12-06. variant of the C-14 was in use by 2500.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). It features a torch function,(June 10, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. Youtube StarCraft II Commercial. Accessed 2010-06-11. a retractable bayonet Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. and can be used in conjunction with a ballistic alloy combat shield. It carries at least 200 rounds per magazine. File:C-14GaussRifle SC2 Art1.jpeg|The current C-14 design File:C-14Bayonet SC2 CineCardToPlay1.jpg|Retractable bayonet. 3rd Variant ]] The third variant of the C-14, known as the "Heavy Gauss Rifle"Marine. Accessed on 2007-12-06 came into service after the Brood War. It is the most bulky of the variants, featuring a handle for easier portability and an integrated grenade launcher.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Known Rifles *Mayumi Trivia *The ammunition counter on the first variant is similar to the counter on the pulse rifle in the movie ''Aliens''. *It appears that the original C-14 was originally intended to remain in use for StarCraft: Ghost, as early screenshots depict. Images File:C-14GaussRifle SC-G Game1.jpg|The first C-14 variant in StarCraft: Ghost Image:Marine SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|C-14 rounds tearing into hydralisks References Category: Terran Weapons